


Sweet Dreams, Liverpool

by fallingformusicians



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, alex wants miles badly, beginning relationship, cute relationship, miles is famous and alex is just normal, miles kane/alex turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingformusicians/pseuds/fallingformusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Turner, a lowly bartender who writes drabbles of lyrics in his notebook, meets Miles Kane, a famous musician touring around England. They meet and lets just say, things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything You've Come To Expect

Alex stood at the barrier, in awe of the man in front of him on stage. The performer swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music, which seemed to easily capture Alex's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you having a good night? This one is our last song of the night however" Miles said into the microphone, his Liverpool accent reverberating around the room.

Alex looked up at him, as the light shone across his face. The first chord of Rearrange was played, which sent the crowd into a flurry of excitement. The couple next to Alex began swaying to the beat and serenading each other with the sweet words of the song. Alex looked around, admiring the view of the light from the phones in the crowd. Although this was his pet hate, it still looked rather beautiful, much like the man on stage.

"I'm sorry to have to go Sheffield, but it has been a true honour! Goodnigh'"

The crowd was left speechless as they all began to leave. Alex stayed at the barrier for a bit longer, longing for the performer to come out. His daydream was ruined when a guard came up and said "time for you to leave son". Alex walked out, kicking beer cans as he left the venue. The cold wind of outside hit him, as he popped his jacket collar. He found it hard to see as his giant mop of hair danced in the wind. He had been meaning to cut his hair but never seemed to find the courage to change it.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath as he dropped his lighter.

"Let me help you with that la" Alex heard a voice say from above, as he was met face to face with Miles Kane. Alex stepped back, not know quite what to say.

"Thanks for that" Alex replied, slowing taking his lighter from Miles' hand. He had the burning urge to spill every single thought that he had racing through his head but his mouth settled on "oh nice show tonight".

Alex of course was mentally slapping himself. Way to underplay how amazing the show was.

"Thanks la, it was nice seeing such a responsive and attractive audience. I did see you up at the barrier" Miles said, emphasising the word "attractive".

"I can imagine, but you've seen better..." Alex was stopped mid sentence when a large troupe of girls came rushing over to Miles, albums and posters in hand.  
Alex offered a meek smile to Miles and a wave, as he let him get on with greeting fans.

Alex walked down the street, making his way back to his apartment. He lived only a street away from his childhood home, which he often took the time to walk past on nights like these. He soon reached the warmth and comfort of his apartment on the second floor.He flung his shoes off and let his rain coat hang over one of his chairs. He sauntered over to the record player and began playing an old Iggy Pop album. Alex has always dreamed of becoming a proper musician, rather than a boy who writes a series of drabbles and song ideas in his notebook.

He soon retired to bed, letting his body sink into the mattress. Images of the gig continued to flood back to him, which caused him just anguish. Post concert depression had always been a major problem for Alex, especially this one.Miles Kane has been an idol to Alex, as he followed his career ever since it began with The Rascals. He had every record, CD and live performance. His best friend Matt would often tease him that he had a crush on a musician. Little did he suspect that the word "crush" was an simple understatement.

 

Alex woke the next morning at 12 pm, as the sun shone through his blinds. He managed to haul himself out of bed and get dressed for work. His cat, John Lennon, came wandering in, obvious wanting food. Alex picked him up and gave him a soft scratch under his chin, which caused a large amount of purring.  
He dressed, in his normal attire of black skinny jeans, a White tshirt and his leather jacket. Alex worked in a local bar, a decision made once Alex decided to study English at the local university. He walked to work, breathing in the fresh air of the morning. He passed a few girls, obviously trying to cope with their bender from the night before.

The bar didn't open until 5 pm, but Alex liked the comfort of cleaning and rearranging before his shift. He walked into the bar, laying his jacket under the counter. Empty beer bottles and glasses were seen across the front counter, along with cigarette butts chucked in every corner. Alex set to work cleaning, as the stench of the night before made him dry reach.

His cleaning was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We're not open yet, come back in a few hours" Alex exclaimed, as he rolled the short sleeves on his tshirt up.

"Please, I'm dyin' for a drink" the voice replied. Alex let his broom fall as he recognised the voice. It couldn't be. No.  
He walked over to the door and before him stood Miles, with dark shades on.

"Rough night?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh that's one way of putting it. Ugh fan girls can be so hard sometimes" Miles exclaimed, as he came into the bar and sat in the middle seat.

"What can I get you?"

"Scotch"

"Someone likes it hard" Alex said, turning a shade of pink as he mind began to wander.

"Pink suites you La"

"Why do you always say "la"" he said, handing Miles his drink.

"I don't know, it's just always been my thing, especially when flirting" he raised his glass, and downed the drink rather quickly. Alex watched the drink go down, as he Adam's apple bobbed at every gulp.  
"Where did you run off to last night? I never got a thank you"

"I... I... You were busy" Alex said, looking down at the glass he was busy cleaning. His eyes came up again and met with Miles. He offered him a smile.

"Wouldn't have been too busy for you though. Well I could have gotten rid of the girls easily"

"You do have a way with fans... And music... And.."

"And what la?" Miles asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"And fashion... I rather like your outfits" Alex exclaimed, turning around to grab another glass to clean. Can my mouth shut up? Obviously not!

"Keep the drinks and compliments rolling!" Miles replied, placing his glass on the table, wanting a refill.  
"How come you're working here? Would have imagined you in a record store instead la"

Alex blushed again and turned around.  
"It's easy to work here to pay for my English degree and help finance the concerts I go to"

"What music do you like?" Miles asked, taking another sip of his newly refreshed scotch.

"Just a range of stuff. Never been a picky one. A fan of The Beatles however. And not a fake one like most people" Alex said, smiling.

"An excellent choice la. I'm quite the same m'self" Miles replied, looking Alex up and down. This cannot be happening, Alex thought to himself as he straightened his tshirt.

"How long are you staying around Miles?"

"'Bout 5 days. Oh and since you're on first name basis with me, what's your gorgeous name?" Miles said, puckering his lips slightly.

"Alex. Alex Turner"

"Such a lovely name. Why did you ask how long I was staying?"

"Only cause I know that you have a concert on... next week..." Alex said, looking straight at Miles, pretending not to be a complete stalker.

"You sound like my manager..."

"Hardly! Well if you're around, there's a local band playing tomorrow night. I was going and would like the...." Alex faded out, realising how ridiculous his question was.

"I would love to go La! I have to rush off, but thanks for the drink. It certainly repays me for you running off last night" Miles said, as he began walking up the steps out of the bar. Alex watched him leave, wanting him to stay.

As soon as he was gone, Alex began dancing around the bar. Miles Kane would be joining him at a concert. The Miles Kane.Alex soon calmed his nerves and walked back to the front counter. There on the counter top, was a solid piece of white paper, with digits scribbled with the words "call me" underneath.


	2. Calm Like You

The night had been rather uneventful. The same old customers coming in for their usual orders. Ladies sometimes flirting with Alex when they were on the boarder line between sober and utterly pissed.

Alex left the bar at 2 am and began the walk home. His hands found their way into his deep pockets. His fingers clasped around the piece of paper with Miles number scribbled onto it. He found much solice in it. 

The next day came quickly has Alex sprawled himself on his bed, soaking up the rays of sun. The white sheet draped over his body, moulding to ever inch of him. 

Alex had very been tall, which always meant the women he dated were either the same height or taller than him. He never had great luck in the dating world. A few one night stands but never any connection and the girls he did date were all the same. Alex longed for something different.

He rolled over as his cat jumped on the bed and rubbed his face in Alex's.   
"Hey you" Alex cooed. "Always best to wake up beside you in the morning". 

Alex finally got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge. His eyes met the card once again as he poured himself a drink.   
He read the digits again and again, as if his mind was figuring out what they all meant.

His daydream had been interrupted by his phone, vibrating loudly on the table. Caller id: Matt

"Hey mate, how ar' ya?" Alex asked, walking around the house picking up his dirty clothes.

"I'm good, you still coming to the gig?" Matt replied, sounding a bit preoccupied.

"Yeah, I'll be there, why are you checking?"

"Oh I'm bringing a bird with me and thought you might her to bring a friend"

Alex looked down at the card once again, running his fingers over the indented digits, before replying. "That won't be necessary, I'll just be drinking and listening to the band. No in girl banging mood" Alex replied, attempting to sound tough.

"Suit yourself. See you then mate". The call went dead, as Alex placed the phone down again. He looked up at the clock. 3 pm already. 

Alex wandered to the shower, stripping pieces of clothing as he walked along. He got into the shower and let the warm water drip slowly down his body. He ran his hands through the mop that was his hair. I really should get this cut, he thought to himself as he lathered it with shampoo.

A few minutes later, Alex got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He admired his own slender shape in the mirror, noticing the slow progression of his body, especially the small V lines that had started to form. 

Walking into his room, he picked up his clothes that had been sprawled before the shower. He threw them in the corner, as he decided on the nights outfit. 

Alex slip open the small wardrobe and pulled out his black jeans, blur stripped top and a denim jacket. He hands began to sweat as he applied each piece of clothing. His mind drifted to Miles, which caused his hands to get ever clammier. 

Deep breathes, he thought to himself as he closed his wardrobe door. He starred at himself in the mirror, hoping his efforts on the outfit wouldn't go to waste. 

Alex checked the clock again. 5 pm. He wandered into the kitchen and picked up the card. 

Without much thought, Alex picked up his phone and dialled the number. Reality set in as it began to ring. 

"Miles speaking, who is this?"

"Oh shit Miles, it's Alex, from the other..."

"La, how could I forget you? I'm guessing you were checking that I don't give you a fake number" Miles replied, with a slight chuckle at the end. Alex tried not to melt internally. Keep it together.

"Are you still comin' tonight? A couple of mates are coming as well"

"Oh your mates?" Miles said, a bit taken a back.

"Yeah, they love the band aswell" Alex replied, seeing his mistake. What if Miles had thought it was a date? Fuck. 

"Good.. Good... I will see you there la" and the line went dead. Alex placed the phone down, becoming more nervous at the thought of tonight. 

6 pm. Alex walked out of the house and down to the pub. An early arrival would give him some time for a drink to calm his ever increasing nerves. 

The pub was already packed, eagerly awaiting the bands arrival. He'll never find me, Alex thought to himself as he went to get a drink. 

Alex felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned around to see Matt, Jamie, Nick and a few girls standing there. 

"Matt!" Alex said, hugging him. Matt and Alex had grown up and were there for each other in thick and thin. 

"I would like you to meet Briana, she's in my uni course" Matt said, putting his hand around her waist. She smiled at Alex sweetly and kissed Matt's cheek. Matt had always been the one with stable relationships. 

"Drinks for everyone!" Jamie called out to the group, ordering beers for them all. Alex looked around eagerly, hoping to see him. 

"You scouting out some girls already?" Nick asked, slapping Alex on the back.

"Nah not tonight!" Alex replied, walking over the the booth near the stage.

"Welcome everyone! We are so chuffed to be here tonight at our second gig ever in Sheffield. Here's out opening song "Lagoon", I hope you enjoy it" the leader singer said, shifting his guitar. 

The song went on, but Alex couldn't focus on it. His eyes followed everyone around the room, just hoping to get a glimpse of Miles. He hung his head after a last ditch attempt but as he stood up, he was met with a voice saying "Alex?".

Alex turned around and saw Miles standing there, in a black turtleneck and skinny jeans. It fitted his figure perfectly.

"Thought you weren't coming!" Alex said, pulling him into a hug. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Miles replied, offering him a smile. Alex smiled widely back. 

As the pair stood there, enjoying the music, Alex couldn't help but look at Miles and see the pure enjoyment plastered on his face. The perfection of the moment was however ruined, when from behind them came a "Baby, I'm so sorry for being late!" 

Alex and Miles turned around to be met with a tall, brunette woman, dressed in jeans and a suit like jacket. 

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're here" Miles replied kissing her cheek. Alex stood there in shock, looking from Miles to the girl.  
"How impolite of me! Alex, this is Hannah... My girlfriend"

Alex could never pretend he didn't hear that word: girlfriend.   
His heart melted right infront of him as all he could offer was a "nice to meet you".


	3. Wondrous Place

As the gig continued on, Alex just sat there, watching Hannah and Miles every move. He could agree that she was attractive and had that leggy supermodel look about her, but something was just not right. Miles had treated Alex in such a way that made him believe that this "girlfriend" was just a ruse. 

"Alex, la, come dance with us!" Miles exclaimed, offering his hand to Alex. He admired every crevice in Miles hand, getting lost in it. Alex broke out of his small day dream and offered Miles a weak smile, and stood up.

They both walked over to where Hannah and Breana were standing. Alex had never been much of a dancer at gigs, but he knew his way around the dancefloor. The band began playing a song which an extremely heaving bass line that reverberated around the room. Alex's eyes met with Miles as Alex began moving his hips to the beat. 

Hannah draped her arms around Miles shoulders, decreasing the distance between the two men even more. Alex began singing along softly, as he recognised the song from the band's latest Ep. 

"Thanks everyone for coming out, especially you famous rock stars! This is a cover of one of our favourite songs" the lead singer said, moving his hand along his guitar. 

The beginning riff of Barely Legal began to play. Alex starting singing loudly to it, putting his hands in the air and dancing somewhat like a mad man. Out of the corner of his eye, Hannah stormed off, obviously unimpressed by the song.

Miles wandered back over to Alex and began singing in time to him. They both matched each other's dance moves, getting more out of control as people began crowding around them. 

Alex began laughing at Miles, which caused Miles to do the same. The song ended quickly, as both men seemed out of breath. The crowd began leaving in dribs and drabs, as Alex began looking around for his group outside. 

"I think they left earlier" Miles said, handing Alex a cigarette.

"Wankers.. Matt was supposed to drive me back home" Alex said, in between drawls of his cigarette. He began admiring how Miles smoked, every movement of his hand more beautiful than his last. 

"I can give you a lift, since Hannah has somewhat left me again"

"That would be great.. Oh if you don't mind" Alex replied, smiling and fixing his denim jacket. Alex and Miles began walking towards the car park. Miles walked ahead and stopped at a Ford Cortina.

"Is this yours?" Alex exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"No la, it's a friend of mine who's lending it to me while I stay here for a bit" Miles replied, opening the door for Alex. Alex slipped in and admired the refashioned interior. The leather seats were comfortable and the car smelt of cologne and cigarette smoke. Two smells that put him right at ease.

They began driving, not a word exchanged from either of them. 

"It's the second hours down" Alex said, realising that he never gave Miles his address.

Miles parked the car out the front.  
"Thanks for that Miles, and thanks for coming to the gig" Alex said, opening the door.

"Alex?" 

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Alex got back in the car and looked at Miles.

"For doing this". Miles gently leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's cold lips. Alex's fingers started to grab the car seat, as if to make sure this whole situation was actually real. He couldn't bear to break this moment, but he pulled away.

Alex blushed bright red.   
"Red suits you la"

"I thought you said pink did.. I have to go Miles, say hi to... Hannah for me" Alex said, feeling half guilty and half excited.

Alex walked up to his flat, his fingers shaking as he tried to open the door. He looked at himself in his hallway mirror. His cheeks were still flushed a bright red colour. 

He took his jacket off and got undressed to get into the shower. The water fell over his body, making him feel warmer than before. Alex closed his eyes, but was once again met with the image of Miles lips crashing into his own.

Alex then began to worry. What if Miles was simply doing to cause he felt sorry for Alex? What if he did it simply cause he was angry with Hannah for going off with out him?

He took a deep breath and got out of the shower. His palms began to sweat, as he continued to think about the reasons why Miles did actually kiss him.

Alex lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, continuing to think about the kiss. His mind wandered to more than kissing, making his whole body sweat over the idea of him and Miles.

Alex hand grabbed the bed sheets and tossed them off. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and running his hand through his hair. Miles was getting to him, clearly in more ways than one. 

He reached for his phone on the side and contemplated calling him, to find out the truth behind the kiss. Maybe there was no truth and Miles does just like him? But why date Hannah then? 

Before Alex had a proper moment to think, his thumb had slammed down onto his phone screen, pressing the call button. 

The phone began ringing which was suddenly interrupted by a hazy "hello?"

"Shit, hi Miles..I'm so sorry for calling you at 3 am, it's just..."

"You can't sleep?"

"Well yes, but it's kinda hard because of what happened tonight" Alex wanted to slam his palm into his forehead. No one should have conversations at 3 am! 

"I'm sorry about that. It was a spur of the moment, nothing more". The words of "nothing more" hit Alex like a tonne of bricks. 

"Oh ok..." Alex trailed off.

"La, I didn't mean it like that! I wanted to kiss you, it's just..."

"Hannah"

"Let's not even mention her. You're tired la, get some sleep"

"Night Miles"

"Night Alex". The line went dead.


	4. The Meeting Place

Alex woke up with a thumping headache. He reached into his side draw and pulled out a half empty packet of neuyrofen and popped two into his mouth, swallowing them without water.

He got up, running his hands through is knot ridden hair. He checked his messages, for any ones from Miles. No new messages.

Alex did know if he wanted an apology text for shutting him down this morning or just a simple good morning text. He didn't know what he wanted for Miles or if he deserved anything. 

Alex slowly got dressed, knowing any harsh movement would cause the pounding in his head to grow. 

Alex's phone began to ring. Unknown caller.

Alex picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Alex, it's Hannah. We met at the gig with Miles yesterday"

"Yeah, I remember. How are you?"

"Amazing, but I called to talk about you!" About me? What the fuck could that mean, Alex wondered in his head.

"Go on"

"I was so sad to hear from Matt that you're having troubles with relationships. I have this great friend of mine who's single and I think you two would be great together" Alex just stopped, trying not to laugh and also punch the side bench. 

How could Matt have told her that? He knows that I would rather spend the night with a man.

"Alex? Are you there?" Alex knew Hannah was gonna be persistent about this.

"Sorry, was making coffee. That sounds like a good idea, if you don't mind"

"I wanna see you as happy as Miles and I are". Miles didn't seem happy when he kissed me, Alex thought to himself.

"Hand me the details and I'll be there"

"Tonight and I'll text you the address. Oh, I did get the number from Miles. He's thrilled about this!"

"Thanks Hannah". Alex ended the call.

A double date with the girl he most despised. 

Alex set out organising his outfit for the "date". The restaurant was in the centre of town, in a district that was well known for its higher class dinners and shops. Of course she had picked a high class restaurant.

Alex slipped into his black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw how the skirt and jeans hugged ever inch of him. Just gives something for Miles to admire. 

Over the last few days, Alex had been thinking that maybe things were going too quickly, but then he realised that's probably how things work in the rock star would. Alex was getting a glimpse at what it was like, without being fully pulled in to it.

He sat there, downing a shot of vodka, just to ease his nerves about tonight. Before heading out, Alex stood in front of his corridor mirror and ran his long fingers through his hair. He really did need a hair cut.

The car ride in Alex's Mini Cooper was short. He turned the radio up to sing along to a classic Blur song. He had never been much of a fan of the band, but some of their older stuff had made it into Alex's favourite songs of all time. 

He arrived at the restaurant, a few minutes early. Alex stood in the lobby, watching couples and business groups walk through the door way and be seated. Alex felt thoroughly underdressed, which made him straighten his white shirt and flick a piece of lint off of his jeans.

His pensive moments of silence were interrupted by a "there he is!" coming from behind Alex. Miles, Hannah, and a tall leggy blonde walked up to him.

"Alex, this is Taylor. We met during a modelling shoot a few months ago"

Alex smiled her. He could see that she had some sort of natural beauty, with her long blonde hair that shaped her face nicely. Alex looked up and down, and realised that she was slightly taller than him. Not again.

"Hi Alex, it's great to finally meet you. Miles has told me so much about you"

"Well I do hope it's been good" Alex shrugged and offered her a weak smile. She smiled back at him, as they walked over to their table.

"How are you Miles?" Alex asked, patting him on the back. Shit, Alex though to himself, was that too weird?

"I'm good La, and you?"

"I'm better, just a bit tired and feeling like the vodka I had earlier isn't settling too well" 

Miles laughed, causing to the women who had now sat down to give him a rather confused look.

"Let's hope some good food and company will put you at ease" Hannah says, as Alex sits down. 

"So what do you for a living Alex?" Taylor asks, turning to face him. 

"I work in a local bar and just finished studying English at university" Alex said, as he viewed the menu. Taylor continued to talk and he could catch words but was too busy deciding between the Beef Stew or Brioche burger.

"Did you hear that Alex?" Hannah questioned, putting her menu down and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of course! Taylor, you really are very talented"

"Nice save" Miles mouthed from behind his menu. Alex giggled a bit but was stopped when the waiter asked for their orders.

The rest of the evening went well, with light chatter about all things modelling. Alex and Miles were saved from adding as soon as dinner arrived. Their mouths too full to add to the conversation.

As Taylor explained her latest deal with Eve Denim, Alex felt someone's foot tap against his. He looked up from his desert and saw Miles looking straight at him. Alex gave him a confused look, but all Miles replied with was "sorry ladies, Alex and I need to have a private chat about something, we'll be back". Hannah did not seem impressed, but all was mended when he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

"Bathroom. Now" Miles said, doing up the middle button of his suit jacket.

They walk to the men's bathroom, past quite a few tables with a small minority of people giving them a strange look.

As soon as Alex walked over the threshold into the bathroom, he said "Miles, what is happening?"

"Don't be coy la. You've been making the eyes at me all night" Miles said, placing his hand on the bathroom side to balance himself.

"If you stop making the eyes at me, then I'll stop making the eyes at you!" Alex reposted, rolling his eyes.

"That's good enough to be a song lyric"

"Shut up. You were the one that kissed me!"

"I was being impulsive. I was upset with Hannah, that's it." Miles exclaimed, and stepped closer to Alex, positioning Alex to have his back against the wall.

"Fine. I guess that was a pity kiss to a fanboy?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't"

"Don't keep saying that you didn't enjoy it" Alex said, almost feeling like he was spitting the words right at Miles. Miles just stands there, his nose almost touching Alex's. 

Before Alex can move, his lips are slammed against Miles and his hands run through his hair. Miles bucks his hips forward as they begin to kiss, each kiss with more passion and intensity. Miles can taste the alcohol and cigarettes with every kiss.

Alex tries not to let out a moan, but it happens. Miles pulls away and bites his lip. "What was that la?"

"Nothing.." Alex responds, and instead of returning to the safety of Miles lips, he pulls down the top of his turtleneck and begins placing soft kisses down his neck. He can feel the entirety of Miles body tense up and try not to show any pleasure felt from this. 

Miles grabs Alex's hand and drags him into the nearest cubicle.


	5. Bad Habits

Alex kissed Miles with the same intensity that a final kiss would have. Miles fingers explored Alex's jeans and looped them through his belt hoops. Alex slowly moaned as Miles broke from his lips and placed small kisses on Alex's Adam's apple.

The moment was broken by buzzing.

"Fuck!" Miles said, pulling apart and slamming his hand on the cubicle side.

He answered the phone. Alex tried to look at the caller ID but no luck.

"Hey darlin'" Miles exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and let his pretend happiness run through his words

"Alex and I have finished up, we were discussing a business... Yes, we're coming... Wait!" Miles shoved the phone back in his pocket.  
"I'm sorry la"

"It's fine. She's more important"

"Look at me. It's tough, I don't know what to do. Leave it to me" Miles cooed, running his finger along Alex's jawline.

"Miles, we just met. Don't lose her over me"

"I lost her long ago" Miles said, as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Alex standing there, alone and slightly turned on.

Alex walked out slowly, looking at the couples at the tables on each side of him. Why couldn't he have fallen for someone normal and single? But that was never how things worked out for him.

He saw Taylor standing ahead, looking around for him. Be polite, he said to himself. 

"Sorry, Miles just asked if I could.. Umm... Go touring with him when he leaves Sheffield" Alex exclaimed, smiling. This should be a fair enough excuse.

"That's amazing! I've toured with a few bands and they're total fun!" Taylor said, as her voice got higher as the sentence went on. She sounded like a poor cheerleader stereotype. 

"Let's get back to the car before Miles and Hannah have a domestic"

"It might be too late for late" Taylor said, as she looked around in her bag for her phone.   
They both walked out, confronted with the cold wind. Alex popped his collar up to give some sort of protection.

Infront of them was Miles, taking a drag on his cigarette, and Hannah, fixing her make up. This scene seemed too natural.

"Hey you guys! Miles, Alex just told me about him coming on tour with you" Taylor said, smiling and hugging Miles. Alex shrugged his shoulders in response. Hopefully Miles would realise this meant "it was my only good excuse for the little leaving incident earlier".

Miles laughed and said "Oh yeah, I needed a right hand man. And I was thinking Alex could put that English degree to work and do some journalism work" 

Alex stood there shocked. He would be touring with Miles Kane and The Rascals. Touring with him.

"Pick your jaw off the floor Alex!" Hannah retorted, as she put her mirror away.   
"Make sure he doesn't fuck some other bird when I'm not there" 

Hannah got into the car, leaving the other three standing there, unsure of what to do. Taylor hurried after her and got in.

"Are you being serious?" Alex turned to Miles.

"Oh course La, I need someone fun on tour. It can be a right drag" Miles patted him on the back and got into the car. 

Alex waved goodbye as his party drove off, leaving him there. He wandered over to his Mini and got inside. His body slumped in the drivers seat. 

What was I thinking, Alex thought to himself as he ran the nights events over in his head. He couldn't tour with Miles, especially not with Hannah.

Alex drove home, with his hand constantly running through his hair. His phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" Alex answered, as he pulled to the side, out the front of his apartment.

"It's me la, Miles"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't always assume it's the worst when I call you at 11:30 at night!" Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Should I have started with how are you then?" Alex replied, as he unlocked the door to his apartment and went in. 

"No, I guess not. With this tourin' business, are you sure about it?"

"Of course I'm sure. Some journalism work would great and the music won't be all that bad" Alex laughed.

"That's what I thought. We leave tomorrow, so you might wanna pack la"

"Fine, I guess I'll be getting no sleep!" Alex replied, sarcastically.

"Don't you sass me!" Miles replied, in such a way that sent shivers down Alex's spine. 

"I wasn't trying to.. Well not intentionally!" Alex giggled, like a 14 year old girl.

"La, you're so cute when you laugh. I better leave you to pack. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. 7 am"

"I'm really getting no sleep!"

"I warned you" Miles replied, and put the phone down.

Now Alex had no excuse to not pack.


	6. Seperate and Ever Deadly

Alex waited outside his apartment in the freezing cold. He popped his collar to cover the regions of his neck that his long hair couldn't quite get to. 

Miles: 2 mins away la

Alex replied back and shoved his phone back in his pocket. A week ago, Alex would never have dreamed of this, but he knew to survive in the world he was about to be dropped into, he had to keep calm.

Miles tour bus turned the corner and parked right in front of him. The door opening to reveal Miles standing there in a pair of black pants, white shirt and an over eccentric leopard print jacket.

Alex smiled, as large as he could.   
"Nice jacket!" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Says you, Mr I always wear denim and tight jeans". Alex looked at him and realised Miles has already assessed what he was wearing.   
"Get in!"

Alex walked up the stairs and into the incredibly spacious tour bus. He smiled at the other members of the band and introduced himself.

"So what's your role on this tour?" One man asked, after Alex has told him his name.

"I'm the tour journalist for you guys. I decided to put my English degree to good use finally" Alex laughed at his excuse and looked at Miles.

"Off we go boys!" the driver said as they began going through the side streets of Sheffield to reach the highway. 

Alex got seated at one of the booths at the front and took out his note page and placed it on the desk. He didn't feel like writing, so he lent his head against the glass and watched the trees rush past him.

"What's this la?" Miles asked, as he sat down and quickly turned the note pad.

"Miles, don't look at it. It's shit!" Alex pleased as Miles began flicking through the endless scribbles and lyrics.

"your kisses could put creases in the rain, you're rarer than a can of dandelion and burdock, the other girls are just post mix lemonade" Miles gently sung, following the rough notes Alex has figured out.

"You know that's beautiful la. Who knew you were a sap for women?" Miles laughed and handed it back.  
"We should hook you up with a guitar and see what damage you could do"

"It's just rough. I've never put the lyrics and riffs together" Alex blushed and closed the note pad.

"But the lyrics are so poetic Al. You've never shown anyone?"

"Of course I haven't Miles! I'm just an English student who works in a bar nothing more". Miles sat next to him and lifted his chin up.

"You are more than just that to me. Later when we stop, you should play it for me" Miles smiled, in such a way that reassured all of Alex's doubts. 

One of the band members handed out beers from the fridge.   
"Thought you might need something to calm your nerves.. You look awfully tense!" he said, handing a bottle to Alex.

"So where are we performing tonight?" Alex asked, taking a slow sip.

"Manchester. One of our favourite crowds!"

"But Sheffield is second" miles wandered over, laughing.

"I was about to say!" Alex got up and put his arm around Miles. He smiled at him and knocked his bottle against Miles.   
"Cheers"

"Cheers to you too" Miles smirked and pulled Alex to the back of the tour bus, away from the other members. Before Alex could ask what was going on, Miles lips were locked with his own. The moment was short but just as exciting.

"Are we stealing kisses like schoolboys now?" Alex asked, as he tried to hide his blushing lips.

"Oh we're grown men, but a little excitement will make us feel young again la"

"We're still young, don't doubt that. Just cause you dress like an older man" Alex said, and placed a quick kiss on Miles cheek. Miles hands found the belt hooks in Alex's jeans and looped his fingers through.

"What was that?" Miles asked, as he breathes heavily against Alex's neck, making Alex almost melt away. Alex tried moving away but the Scouser had him already.

"Oh nothing!" Alex giggled.  
"We better get back before questions are asked"

Miles let go and slapped Alex's ass as he went back to the main part of the tour bus.

Alex walked into the main part of the bus, laughing. The other band members smiled at him as he walked by, not fully knowing what had just occurred.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Miles had fallen asleep in which photos were taken shortly after. Alex listened to music, killing in and out of concentration over the last bit of the trip. 

They arrived at the hotel, just before 10 pm that night. The band said goodnight as they each slipped into their rooms. 

"Yours is over here" Miles gestured to the door next to his.

"So you're my neighbour for the next two nights? That's a real coincidence, huh?" Alex smirked and unlocked his room.

"La?"

Alex walked out of his room again. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here" Miles said as he slipped into his room, leaving Alex standing in the hallway.


	7. She does the woods

Alex woke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking at the door. He slipped out of bed and walked to the door, nearly tripping over the clothes he just managed to get off last night. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?" He said, just before his eyes had adjusted to the sight before him.

"Thought you might need breakfast" Miles remarked as he drove the trolley of food into Alex's room. Alex took a step back and looked at Miles. He had gone for a no shirt and skinny jeans look, which was obviously settling quite well with Alex's morning mood.

"You seem to read my mind" Alex wandered over and placed a kiss on Miles cheek.

"Someone's feeling affectionate this morning" Miles said just before kissing Alex's cheek back. 

"When am I not affectionate?" Alex replied as he ran his hand through his mop of hair. He grabbed the croissant from trolley and settled onto the settee. 

"The band has decided to go out for the day and see the local sights. I guess you better come with us since you're reporting on the tour" Miles smirked and added a few drops of an unknown alcohol from his flask to his tall glass of orange juice. Alex watched Miles' Adam's apple bob as he gulped down every last drop.

"Oh... Sure, I'll come along. Although I just need to get changed before that"

"So do I la, I'm not in the correct attire for a day out in Manchester" Miles laughed as he handed Alex a drink. Alex smiled and downed the drink before he began walking to the shower.

"La?"

"Yeah Miles"

"You look gorgeous in the morning"

Alex turned just as his cheeks began to flush a burgundy red. He got into the shower and took a few deep breathes. Alex looked at himself in the mirror, as his wet hair covered his face. He really needed a haircut.

Miles knocked on the bathroom door. "Al, i really need to come in"

Alex quickly put a towel around his waist and opened the door. Miles rushed in and put his hand under the water. The clear water turned a shade of red as Miles washed his bleeding cut.

"Fuck Mi, what happened?" Alex exclaimed, grabbing the older mans hand and drying it. He found a large plaster and placed it over it, along with some antiseptic cream.

"I just cut it on the glass when I accidently dropped it" Miles replied, looking rather sorry for himself. Alex hugged him tight.

He smiled at Miles as he walking into the main room to clean the mess up. 

"You do know you still have just a towel on?"

Alex laughed and stood up. "Is that a problem for you?" he said as he walked closer to Miles and put his arms around his neck. Alex closed the space between them, as their bare chests touched.

"Oh you know it's not la" Miles responded and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's neck. This was met with a small moan. Miles began kissing the soft skin then sucked gently on it. Alex was unable to hold back and unzipped Miles tight jeans. He ran a finger over his boxers and felt his cock pulsing. 

Miles grabbed Alex's wrist tightly.   
"Not now, but I'm all yours after the show".  
Alex looked down, slightly upset. They both knew what they wanted. Each other. 

Miles lifted Alex's chin and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. "We don't want anyone to know" Miles said softly, as he unlinked Alex's arms from his neck and began walking to the door. "15 minutes. Meet down in the lobby"

Alex stood there, half in shock and half wanting to run after Miles and pin him against the wall. He knew what he wanted, but then he remember. Hannah. There would always be Hannah, no matter what.

He slipped into some black, skinny jeans and navy blue button down. The day was set to be cold, so he put on his dark denim jacket. Alex looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his finger around his neckline and decided to unbutton the first 3 button. A little chest wouldn't hurt anyone.

Alex got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. He saw the band all standing there, with Miles laughing and pretending everything was normal.

He walked over and said his "hellos" to everyone. 

Miles eyes met Alex's. Alex looked away and began talking to the drummer of the band. They set off down the high street, stopping at different shops.

Alex stood in front of the window to the local music shop, staring at the array of guitars they had. A beautiful red one in the corner took his fancy.

"I thought you already had a guitar?" Miles asked, as he let his hand linger on Alex's waist.

"Only an acoustic one at home. Also, I though you didn't want people to know" he said, moving Miles' hand away. 

He turned to look at the taller man. He shouldn't have done that. 

"Sorry La, I just got carried away. And I'm.. I'm sorry about this morning. I just didn't wanna rush anything, even if the moment felt right"

"It's ok. I probably shouldn't have anyway.." Alex's voice trailed off as he still looked at the guitar. 

"Maybe a nice lass might buy that for you"

Alex hit Miles lightly and laughed. "Like that will ever happen"

The morning was eventful apart from fans in every shop wanting pictures with Miles. Alex became jealous at the way female fans placed their hands all over him and that Miles did not stop any of them. 

"I'm gonna head off back to the hotel. Tell Miles I need to change before the show" Alex told the band and started walking back to the hotel. 

He passed the music shop and saw that the guitar had gone. It obviously wasn't meant to be.

Alex walked up the steps to his room slowly and almost tripped as he thought about earlier.

He slipped his key into the lock and pushed against the door. Alex wandered slowly over to the fridge and pulled a cold beer from it. Before he could open it, he spotted something on the bed.

It was a black case with a note laying on it.

-A guitar for my favourite fuzzy haired Northerner  
Xx Mi -

**Author's Note:**

> This is new fanfic and I would love to know what you guys think! Suggest things in the comments and send that kudos coming if you enjoy it :) xx


End file.
